This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for entering text on a small, portable, hand held consumer device, and more particularly to a graphical text entry wheel for allowing entry of data on a small, portable, hand held consumer device.
Recently, a proliferation in the number of hand held computer devices, including appointment books, personal communication devices, and laptop personal computers, to name a few, has occurred. With the progression of technology, it has become necessary to provide these devices with increased power, increased options, such as modems, e-mail, facsimile communication and the like, while greatly reducing the size of these apparatuses. However, this reduction in size has resulted in an additional problem, namely, data entry to these reduced size devices is often very difficult.
In order to allow the user to input data while still maintain a reduced overall size of the apparatus, a keyboard for data entry has been provided which is implemented as a graphic on an LCD display. Thus, the LCD display displays a keyboard, such as would be available in a regular computer or typewriter, and the user touches each of the LCD-displayed keys to enter data. However, even these keyboards may be insufficient since if the apparatus is small enough, the keyboard keys are so small so as to be difficult to use by the user. Additionally, if the graphical display is too small, such a keyboard will not function properly.
In order to remedy this problem, recent innovations have been proposed which allow the entry of data into the portable device using a pen or the like, the apparatus simply recording material written by user. While this method is improved, it is still necessary for the user to use two hands to enter the data, one hand to hold the apparatus and one hand to write on the screen. Additionally, the apparatus must interpret the handwriting into a computer readable format, and the procedure for doing so is time consuming and is also less than 100% accurate. Furthermore, the variety of characters which may be entered may be limited based on the ability of the apparatus to discern between various handwritten material.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a text entry system for a small, hand held computer device in which text can be entered using only one hand in a quick and easy manner, and which provides a full range of characters which may be entered by the user.